<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[S]: Knight of Blood Rise by Kaioken95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476372">[S]: Knight of Blood Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95'>Kaioken95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Death, Established Relationship, Feels, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, God Tier (Homestuck), Knight of Blood God Tier, Knight of Light God Tier, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death, canon/oc interaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a temple floating on a dead rock in the middle of the void...</p>
<p>Three knights venture into this ancient structure in order for the youngest to reach the level of godhood he failed to attain during his session. </p>
<p>But will he be able to survive?</p>
<p>Day 2 for Davekat Week 2020: Sprites and God Tier</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[S]: Knight of Blood Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Dave couldn’t keep himself still, to say he was anxious was an understatement, the <strong>Knight of Time</strong> was filled with worry for Karkat, what if those doors never open, what if he fails? The other who was sitting calmly on the ground in a meditative position was watching Dave pace up and down. He may not be able to see through those shades of his, those red eyes were probably wide, barely blinking, his entire body language read nervously. He stands up, dusting himself off a little, Dave glances at him for a moment before returning to his pacing.</p>
<p>“You know that doesn’t help right?” His voice is calm, gentle. “That will only make you more anxious, you need to relax Dave, just wait for Karkat to return.” </p>
<p>“That’s easy to say, I’m sure it’s nice to be so mellowed out and such confidence that this will work, and this does help me, I can’t sit still or do that meditate shit.” Dave answers back, his voice full of frustration and irritation.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t seem like the type to meditate, but try and relax. This isn’t helping you or Karkat.” The other knight adds, Dave looks at him and just lets out a groan before caving in and sitting down on the ground.</p>
<p>Karkat was feeling helpless lately, with everything happening around them, a battle even greater than the last one they faced, he wanted to be of more use, but what could he do when he was just a dude, no powers like the others who achieved god tier during their sessions, while he choked his session. 12 trolls and only 2 had managed to ascend, what an embarrassment he used to think, he often wondered if he and his friends were organized, and if they had all achieved their respected god tier class, would things have been different…</p>
<p>No point dwelling on the past now…</p>
<p>Right now, standing before was another chance, after learning about the multiverse, alternate reality, and shit from the other knight, Karkat posed a question to Zack, what is possible for him to achieve god tier even though his session was over, was there a way he could ascend to a true <strong>Knight of Blood</strong>? And to that Zack had brought Karkat and Dave to this sacred ground, outside of their universe on this rock that floated through the empty regions of space, within it lay a temple, and inside was a power that could bypass all restrictions.</p>
<p>Inside the ancient structure laid rooms for all twelve of the aspects, before Sburb or Sgrub, the powers of the aspects could be harnessed by individuals, and these powers were used to help shape worlds before it was converted into the universal game by the gods, or whatever came before everything else. Zack had discovered this place during his own session and was able to analyze some of the text and understood what the temple could do, but it was old, very old. It now holds a fraction of the great power it used to channel and based on the location, surrounded by nothingness something must’ve happened here.</p>
<p>Now that unrestricted power that affects universes was diminished, but they’re still enough for its power to affect a single person. It didn’t take the trio long to find the chamber for the heroes of blood, and the stone doors opened allowing Karkat and only Karkat to enter the room, and the doors closed behind him. </p>
<p>The temple would be able to replicate the conditions needed for Karkat to ascend, and as he ventured to the depths waiting for him at the very end was a stone slab, but he knew what this was, it had been described to him by Dave, Rose and the others who ascended via the second method within the cores of Prospit and Derse. He gulped, his hands shaky, there was a feeling rising to the surface from his heart, even though he had experienced it on his dream moon, and the doomed timelines versions of him, it was still so fresh… Fear. </p>
<p>The fear of death, dying, the fear of bleeding out, and worse of all, dying alone with no one around. But it was too late to back out now, he had come so far to just turn back, and with everything else on the line. He takes a deep breath, clenching his fists tightly, and begins to step forward, slow steps towards the floating stone with his aspect symbol. He hops onto it, glancing around before the blood symbol glows and the slab begins moving, floating down the dark abyss of the room,  dropping to his knees, Karkat grips the edges of the slab, his nails scraping against the stone, it got darker, the only source of light was the symbol glowing.</p>
<p>The room was much larger and quite vast than it appeared on the outside, or according to Zack, the temple was “dimensionally transcendental” like the rooms for each aspect existed in their own dimension from the rest of the temple. Finally, he felt the slab stop moving, it didn’t dare move or step off not knowing if he was still surrounded by nothing and he would fall into the dark void. Suddenly a noise could be heard, humming like a machine rising and one by one light from the corners of his pit fill the room, the sources are crystals flashing like a rainbow.</p>
<p>They appear like pylons, gathering colorful energy that begins to fill the dark area with light,  Karkat can now see that underneath his floating slab is nothing but the endless pit just like he thought. He slowly stands up, remembering what Zack told him, that he had to concentrate on what he wanted and stand his ground or else he’ll be vaporized. He must ask the obelisk what he wants, and be direct and true, for if he’s unfocused in any way the power will destroy him.</p>
<p>“I need to ascend, I need to reach God Tier! Lend me your power!” Karkat yells. “I need to become more powerful.” His voice echoes and in reaction to his words the four crystals charge up more power.</p>
<p>Back outside with Dave and Zack, the activation of the obelisk is noticed when the symbols around the door begin to glow. Dave jumps up to his feet, taking a few steps closer to the door, Zack remains still looking at the stone doors, the distant sounds of the gears shifting, machinery, and the humming noises. “Karkat’s trial is beginning… He’s asking the obelisk for his request.” Zack says his tone is neutral but his expression hints to worry.</p>
<p>“Karkat…” His name is the only thing that Dave can muster, he gulps slightly, a wave of anxiety begins to fill him. He just stares at the doors, and the other knight notices this and just walks up to Dave and places his hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You have to have faith in him, trust that Karkat will come back through.” Zack tries to reassure him, Dave just looks at him giving him a knowing nod.</p>
<p>Have faith in him…</p>
<p>Of course, Dave had faith in his partner, he didn’t think Karkat was some helpless weakling, far from it in fact. But he couldn’t help himself, use whatever technical fancy word, bypassing the rules. This temple was going to replicate the conditions that he and Rose went through to get to god tier, and he knew what that meant, to achieve it, Karkat would have to experience death, a painful death followed by ascension. </p>
<p>Dave had experienced death many times during the game, and it wasn’t fun, it was a nightmare, the feeling in that moment, the pain, the fear, and then going dark, either waking in my dream body or never waking up again. The nightmares he used to have during their time on the meteor about never waking up, the darkness, the cold. He knew exactly what Karkat would be experiencing, and he was scared for him if it was a temporary one, the thought of Karkat being dead after all this time, getting to know him, building a relationship with him. </p>
<p>No!</p>
<p>‘Don’t think about it!’ He couldn’t entertain those thoughts, he did have faith in Karkat. He was one of the strongest guys he knew, yes he had no god tier powers, and just look at how far he came, he was right there next to Dave and others against foes like Jack, the batterwitch, and Lord English.  But it wasn’t just strength, he was so much more than that, having him besides, within arms reach, holding onto his hand, he was his light, his hope, and he was important to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Please come back safe..."</strong>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Please! I need to become stronger, fucking help me!” Karkat shouts, he had been yelling for the last few minutes and so far the crystals around him were still gathering energy, current of electricity flying around, barely missing him. </p>
<p>“Come on! Do something! Blast me, hit me with lightning, and gimme those stupid pajamas!” The troll points to one of the crystals as if it would respond back to him.</p>
<p>“BLAST ME WITH YOUR SELF RIGHTEOUS ANCIENT POWER AND FILL ME UP WITH YOUR ALMIGHTY LIGHT!” Yelling to the top of his lungs, balling his fists tightly, and it still doesn’t respond he just inhales and yells.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck this!” Karkat sits down on the slab, grumbling, and mumbling, uniting his shoe and taking it off, he then stands back up and aims for one of the crystals. With great force, he throws his footwear at the old crystal, not caring as his shoe falls into the abyss, he already begins untieing his other shoe.</p>
<p>The crystal he hit sparks with more power, catching Karkat’s attention. Before he can make any kind of reaction, the gem shoots a powerful bolt of energy at the troll, a scream of pain, dropping to his knees, a burning sensation fills his body. It feels like a more intense electric shock and like a chain reaction the other three crystal discharge blasts from all corners at the troll. Both Karkat and the slab surge with the cosmic energy, to say the pain was intense was an understatement, it was absolutely excruciating.</p>
<p>It was like every single muscle, every vein was on fire, and it was burning him right now to his cells, to his atoms. His body was trembling, convulsing with agony, the currents of energy were keeping him pinned to the stone slab, the energy gets stronger and brighter, rising, his tough skin was beginning to crackle and tear like cracks on a wall. His eyes shut tightly, he couldn’t even open them, gritting his teeth hard, the fabric of his clothing was being to cringe and disintegrate, and soon his flesh would be burning.</p>
<p>Focus, he had to focus, if his mind went elsewhere there would be nothing left but ashes. But how could he do that, his mind was all over the place, it was difficult to focus. Parts of his body beginning to fracture and break apart, he needs to focus on something, but his body was continuing to feel numb, more his body fading away into the raw power and his vision was an array of colors until everything goes white...</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<em> <span class="small">“Okay, what about this one?” Dave holds out another paper with a drawing on it, as Karkat looks at him and then the drawing. He just stares at it, but he’s not really paying attention to it.</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">“No…” He says, his tone lazy, his eyes slowly blinking, the drawings weren’t focused today, his eyes were more fixated on Dave, watching him rummage through more old art, holding his chin in his hand, a faint smile on his face.</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">"Dude, are you okay?" Dave looks at Karkat, tilting his slightly to the side, he could tell that Karkat's mind was elsewhere. "You still following me?"</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">"Y-yeah. I'm okay, just... Thinking." Karkat answers, looking intently at Dave now, his eyes staring at those stupid shades. "Can I ask you something?"</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">"Sure thing, what's on your mind?" Dave smiles, putting the pile of papers down, giving Karkat his full attention.</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">Karkat moves slightly to Dave, the faintest lines of blush appear across his face. "Can you take off your shades?" </span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">"Uh... O-Okay?" Dave is a little surprised by that odd request but he couldn't see the harm in it, and he looked so cute asking him that. He removes his sunglasses, his bright crimson eyes adjusting to the light as he looks back at Karkat.</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">"Why did you want me to take off my-" Karkat cuts him off, he reaches out to him, his hand cupping Dave's face, staring deeply into those red gems, his own face reflecting in them. Dave begins to blush, spreading across his face.</span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">"K-Karkat..." Dave feels the troll's palm against his skin, slowly moving against it, it feels nice. He leans into Karkat's hand, his eyes narrowing. </span> </em> </p>
<p><em> <span class="small">Dave hesitantly moves his own hand, hovering own Karkat's hand and placing it over it. They don't say anything to each other, the only sound is their breathing, both wearing identical expressions on their faces.</span> </em> </p><hr/>
<p>Karkat is curled up on the slab, the energy still pouring into him, thinking about that a moment, Dave's eyes, his smile, all the times they argued, and the tender moments. Why was he doing this to himself, what was the deep reason he desired to reach God Tier, what was the driving force. Getting stronger? No. It was to protect Dave, his friends, to be able to protect them all. His eyes are glowing pure white, glaring through the energy storm at the crystals around him.</p>
<p>Mustering all the strength he could, he slowly rises to his feet. "I w-want... I want to protect him! I need to keep them safe! Help me p-protect Dave!" Karkat yells through his pain, the light intensifies, but as it gets stronger, the burning pain begins to subside, Karkat feels his pain numbing all over, the weight of the energy becomes light, no longer weighing down.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Dave..."</strong>
</p>
<p>The area is engulfed by the bright energy, the light swallows the chamber, Karkat is swallowed into it, and in a moment his body bursts into particles, exploding as the energy releases a series of shockwaves.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p>On the other side of the door, Dave and Zack were still waiting, the rooms really were in separate dimensions because they hadn't felt any of the shockwaves or heard the massive explosion on the other side, there was no indication from their side that something was happening. Then the stone doors shifts, slowly they begin to part and open. A bright light from the other blinds them, Zack has to cover his eyes with his arm, but Dave's shades protect his eyes but he can't make anything but white.</p>
<p>A figure emerges from the room, their body was nothing but energy, the only indication that they were human-like was their outline. Dave is nervous, he was about to call his weapon until a shining red line streaks across the figure's chest, and he drips three lines, a wound, no he recognized the symbol.</p>
<p>It becomes all too clear when a pair of blood red wings sprout from the figures back, it's then the energy runs off his body like water from a shower revealing Karkat, his attire has changed, it's a perfect copy of the outfits that Dave and Zack are wearing but the colors are different, a dark autumn brown, the only bright color was the aspect symbol that glows on his shirt.</p>
<p>Karkat stands before them, his eyes shoot open, his black iris now have a red ring around them, those red wings have jagged edges the pattern makes them look intimidating as to ward off enemies. He doesn't speak, only looking at both of them before the doors to the inner chamber of blood close behind him. He tried to take a step towards Dave but the first step was his last as he collapses to the ground.</p>
<p>"Karkat!" Dave rushes to his aid, he drops to his knees, and holds Karkat in his arms, he calls his name again, attempting to wake him up. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, come now. Time to wake up buddy!" Dave gently slaps his face to try and wake him up. "Come now, this isn't funny dude, wake up!" Dave shakes him again, he pulls his shades off his eyes, they're getting in the way. His eyes watering, Karkat remains still, no reacting to Dave at all.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no... Please wake up. Come on, y-you did it. You reached God Tier, now wake up?" Dave places Karkat up on his lap, he presses his forehead against the troll's.</p>
<p>"Please..." Dave whispers, trying everything to hold back his tears. Zack just stands there, but what can he do, he doesn't move for a moment before reaching out to Dave's shoulder. The other shakes his grip off, this wasn't happening, holding Karkat tightly.</p>
<p>Dave's eyes close, tears run down his face, cradling Karkat in his arms. He doesn't notice that Karkat's fingers begin twitching, his breathing returns, then his face scrunched up with a look of discomfort, his eyes slowly open, vision blurry, he can barely see anything but there's a familiar smell, of Dave's hair, he can feel Dave's arms crushing his body, a grumble leaves his lips, weakly he reaches up to Dave's arm.</p>
<p>"... Mm... Dave... Your squeezing too tight." His voice is weak, tired, with the hint of his usual tone. Hearing his voice Dave looks to Karkat, his eyes open, looking at him, a chuckle falls from his mouth.</p>
<p>"K-Karkat." Dave cups Karkat's face, smiling, hugging him tighter as he jumps off the ground, holding Karkat in his arms, twirling in the air.</p>
<p>"Don't fucking do that! Don't scare me like that!" Dave's arms feel like a constrictor wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"Hey, come on! Lemme go already." Karkat tries to push Dave away but he doesn't have the energy, and hearing the worry in his voice, he didn't mean to make Dave worry.</p>
<p>Zack just watches them in the air, hovering, he just smiles. "Well done." </p>
<p>The three then leave the ancient temple, Karkat's still weak from the process so Dave carries him on his back as they fly through the vast regions of space. It was touch and go, but he did it, Karkat had now achieved god tier, and was a true knight of blood, and now he was ready to protect what mattered most to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hoped you enjoyed this piece, I had fun writing this. </p>
<p>This was part of one of my own unique AUs that includes a human OC (whose a Knight of Light), so I had him guess star in this entry for DaveKat week since I headcanon him having good relationships with Dave and Karkat </p>
<p>Been kinda slow with the pieces and being drained from the last set of fics I wrote, but I should hopefully have all my Davekat week fics done before Monday morning.</p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>